Hiei
Hiei (飞影, "Vol de l'ombre"), également connu sous le nom, Jaganshi Hiei ''(Jaganshi est un sens qualificatif de «maître de l’œil du Mal"), est un personnage principal de l'anime et du manga Yu yu Hakusho par Yoshihiro Togashi. Physique Hiei est assez petit (Kuwabara le surnomme même "nabot") mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’être très puissant. Ses cheveux, relevés en piques, sont noirs avec des reflets bleus et une mèche blanche. Il a un bandeau blanc entourant son front. Ce bandeau protège mais aussi dissimule son jaganshi (troisième œil). Ses yeux sont rouges mais son jaganshi est de couleur violet clair. On le voit généralement porter un long manteau noir et une écharpe blanche sur un débardeur bleu clair, un pantalon noir et des bottes de la même couleur. Sous sa forme démoniaque, sa peau devient verte et se couvre d'yeux un peu partout. Ses mains s'ornent de griffes et ses oreilles deviennent plus pointue. Ses yeux changent de couleur et virent au jaunes. Personnalité Hiei préfère garder ses distances avec les autres, il apparaît donc souvent comme distant et insaisissable. Il a une vision plutôt cynique et même misanthropique du monde qui l'entoure, souvent rabaissant et se moquant des humains et de leurs émotions et de l'importance qu'ils accordent à l'amitié et à la vie. Et bien qu'il soit relativement taciturne, il se dispute parfois avec ses coéquipiers et les insulte, en particulier Kuwabara. Il est évident qu'au fond de lui, il a un certain respect et une certaine parenté pour ses coéquipiers, mais semble être le plus proche de Kurama et Yusuke. Bien qu'il ait une affinité de parenté avec les démons, cela va aussi loin que sa préférence pour les humains, méprisant les démons plus faibles, y compris les braggarts et les "touristes" qui manquent d'élan pour un certain respect de sa part. En tant que combattant, Hiei est très impartial en ce qui concerne ses ennemis. Il montre le même degré de cruauté envers ses ennemis - indépendamment de l'âge ou du sexe. Cela se voit quand il terrorise Ruka et le Masked-Fighter avec des menaces de mort alors que son pouvoir revient. Selon Kurama, cependant, il a un code d'honneur qui l'empêche de se battre contre un adversaire qu'il perçoit comme plus faible que lui. Au combat, Hiei a tué le plus grand nombre d'adversaires de l'équipe, faisant souvent face à une menace qu'il avait faite au départ. Il est également incroyablement arrogant et a tendance à sous-estimer ses adversaires; cela a été noté comme l'un de ses plus grands points faibles, dont des gens comme Genkai étaient très conscients, qui ont conduit à la défaite de Hiei contre le pouvoir tabou de Yū Kaitō. Apparemment, cela a invoqué plus tard une ironie lourde alors que Hiei se moquait de Yusuke pour avoir réussi à vaincre Toguro, mais a pu être facilement capturé par les humains, seulement pour que Hiei connaisse le même résultat qui était contradictoire avec les attentes de Yusuke. Malgré la diminution de l'intelligence de Kuwabara à chaque occasion qu'il obtient, il n'est pas lui-même un combattant terriblement cérébral. Sa tendance de base au combat est de charger à pleine puissance et de submerger simplement son adversaire. Cependant, il peut toujours être un combattant assez intelligent lorsque la situation l'exige. Cependant, il montre un degré surprenant de sincérité, de chaleur et de protection lorsqu'il est autour de Yukina. Il est clair dans l'anime et le manga qu'il tient la démone Mukuro en haute estime, peut-être plus que tout autre personnage. Il la respecte pour son pouvoir et ses réalisations. À la fin de la série, il y a clairement un lien entre eux, car il est clair que c'est par son choix qu'il reste à ses côtés. Il fait également tout son possible pour la libérer de son passé, lui brisant la manille dans l'anime et lui livrant son père violent comme cadeau d'anniversaire dans le manga. Hiei préfère travailler sur son propre agenda et a une réputation notoire dans Demon World en tant que tueur même quand il était un démon de classe D. Malgré cela, au fond, il a lutté avec son identité de solitaire et son abandon. '''Relations avec les personnages' Yusuke - Rival / Allié / Ami Keiko - Captive (Artifacts of Darkness Arc dans Spirit Detective Saga) Kuwabara - Rival (uniquement du point de vue de Kuwabara) / Allié / Ami Kurama - Allié / Ancien complice / Meilleur ami Yukina - Soeur jumelle Hina - Mère (décédée) Koenma - Employeur Shigure - Chirurgien / Instructeur Mukuro - Supérieur / Allié / Ami Gouki - Ancien complice Histoire Hiei est connu comme Imiko "(" enfant maudit "), parce qu'il est un démon de feu mâle né d'un kōrime" ("fille de glace"), une race entièrement féminine. Il est né mâle parce que sa mère a "interagi" avec un démon du feu masculin en dehors de sa communauté isolationniste Koorime, ce qui l'a conduit à être chassé comme un enfant et jeté sur la montagne dans laquelle il est né. Après avoir survécu à sa chute jusqu'à la surface de Makai, il a été retrouvé et élevé par un gang de bandits, mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. Après avoir réalisé la valeur de la pierre de larme versée par sa mère à sa naissance, il portait la pierre à la vue de tout le monde, dans l'espoir d'attirer des ennemis à tuer. À l'âge de cinq ans, avant son acquisition du Jagan Eye, Hiei a obtenu le statut youki de classe A (selon Mukuro). En vieillissant, il a tué surtout pour le plaisir, faisant craindre et rejeter ceux qui ont survécu. Après avoir été rejeté, il a continué à porter sa pierre bien en vue, tout en y attachant un attachement, car cela lui donnait un sentiment de calme et de parenté. Néanmoins, il l'a perdu quand il a combattu un démon, et il s'est engagé à le rechercher désormais. Plus tard, Hiei a reçu l'implant Jagan Eye de Shigure, le démon chiropraticien / chirurgien, en échange de lui avoir raconté l'histoire de sa vie jusqu'à ce moment-là. Bien que Shigure ait averti que la chirurgie viderait Hiei de toutes ses (anciennes) forces et que ce serait incroyablement douloureux, il l'a quand même entrepris. Par la suite, il a choisi d'accepter les leçons de Shigure dans l'art de l'épée afin de survivre. Il l'a fait parce que son niveau de puissance a été réduit à celui d'une apparition de classe D inférieure. Pendant son séjour et sa formation avec le chirurgien démon, Hiei a décidé d'utiliser son implant pour ce pour quoi il le voulait à l'origine - pour trouver le village de glace d'où il avait été jeté lorsqu'il était enfant. Il souhaitait également retrouver le bijou spécial qu'il avait perdu lors d'une bataille avec un autre démon, le même que celui créé à partir des larmes de sa mère quand il était bébé. Il a commencé son voyage et, grâce au Jagan Eye nouvellement acquis, a retrouvé le chemin du village glaciaire où il est né à l'origine en quelques jours. Une fois là-bas, il a constaté qu'il avait pitié des démons des glaces parce qu'il pensait qu'étant donné qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient pas vraiment vivants au départ en raison de leur cœur froid et de leur disposition glaciale Il avait espéré retrouver sa mère, Hina, mais trouverait plutôt son amie, Ree, la femme qui a été forcée de le jeter hors du village et dans une rivière en contrebas. Elle a découvert que sa mère était décédée il y a des années, s'étant suicidée en raison de la dépression liée à la perte de son fils et témoin de sa "mort". Hiei apprend de Ree l'existence de sa sœur jumelle, Yukina, qui a quitté le village sans explication quelques années auparavant. Cependant, elle a également dit à Hiei qu'elle et ses compagnons villageois supposaient que les raisons du départ de Yukina étaient plus que probablement dues à la découverte qu'elle avait un frère jumeau et à la décision de le rechercher. Après qu'elle eut fini de répondre à ses questions, il se tourna simplement pour partir sans un autre mot. Cependant, avant qu'il ne le fasse, elle a rapidement réalisé l'identité de Hiei en tant que fils de Hina et le supplie de la tuer de temps en temps pour son rôle dans son destin. Après avoir semblé y réfléchir, il a refusé et a continué à s'éloigner. Sur le chemin du retour à Shigure, Hiei décide dès lors d'utiliser son œil Jagan pour surveiller sa sœur, plutôt que de trouver son bijou. C'est ainsi que, lors de son dernier départ du démon chirurgien, il a décidé de payer Shigure pour ses services d'épée-sensei. En paiement de ses enseignements, Shigure a fait prêter serment à Hiei de ne jamais dire à Yukina qu'il était son frère, si jamais leur chemin se croisait. Hiei accepte les termes et déclare qu'il n'a jamais prévu de le dire à Yukina de toute façon. Après ce moment, Hiei a voyagé partout, déterminé à retrouver sa sœur, Yukina. Ses recherches l'ont finalement emmené dans le royaume humain, et c'est à cette époque qu'il a rencontré pour la première fois la forme humaine de Yoko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino. Hiei a rencontré Kurama un an auparavant quand ils ont vaincu le démon Eight Hands. Cela le prit de sa quête, brièvement sous la forme d'un vol planifié du coffre des artefacts du monde des esprits. Avec un autre démon nommé Gouki, les trois ont volé trois armes dangereuses du Reikai (霊 界, lit. Spirit World), et sont devenus les cibles du premier cas de Yusuke Urameshi. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Après que Yusuke ait réclamé deux des trois objets volés dans le monde des esprits, il sent l'énergie de Hiei et la court rapidement avec Botan. Cependant, Hiei a déjà capturé Keiko et les mène à son antre en bord de mer. Yusuke et Botan arrivent et sont confrontés aux esclaves humains contrôlés par l'esprit de Hiei. Ils ne prouvent rien pour le détective spirituel, et il récupère rapidement Keiko. Cependant, elle a déjà été coupée par l'artefact sombre de Hiei, la lame conjurante, et se transforme en démon. Yusuke combat Hiei tandis que Botan retient la transformation de Keiko. Hiei manque étonnamment dans le combat, étant pris au dépourvu par les contre-attaques impressionnantes de Yusuke. Révélant la forme améliorée de son Jagan, il devient une créature monstrueuse et la transformation de Keiko est accélérée. Hiei décide qu'au lieu de tuer Yusuke, il le transformerait en démon. Il se prépare à plonger l'épée dans Yusuke, mais la lame est interceptée par Kurama. Kurama utilise son sang pour aveugler l'œil Jagan de Hiei, paralysant ses pouvoirs. Cependant, Hiei est encore trop rapide pour Yusuke et le domine. Yusuke tente un pistolet à esprit, mais Hiei esquive. L'explosion rebondit sur le miroir des ténèbres et frappe Hiei dans le dos, le rendant inconscient. Plus tard, il se présente pour combattre les Quatre Saint Bêtes avec Yusuke et Kuwabara. Après que Kuwabara et Kurama aient terminé leurs combats, Hiei affronte la deuxième bête la plus puissante, Seiryu. Il est apparemment maîtrisé par les pouvoirs de glace de son adversaire, mais se libère et le tue (dans le manga, la bataille est beaucoup plus courte, Seiryu tombant en morceaux juste après le début de la bataille). Quand Hiei apprend de Spirit World que sa sœur perdue depuis longtemps, Yukina, est retenue en captivité par un humain, il se précipite rapidement pour la sauver. Quand il rattrape finalement l'homme responsable, Tarukane, il continue de marteler l'homme à quelques centimètres de sa vie. Une Yukina en larmes saisit son bras, le suppliant d'épargner la vie de l'homme. Hiei est d'accord, disant qu'il ne fera pas pleurer la fille parce que l'homme est trop inutile (en plus, tuer un humain aurait été une violation de sa libération conditionnelle). Yukina demande à Hiei qui il est, il répond qu'il est un ami "à eux", c'est-à-dire Yusuke et ses amis. Dans l'anime, Kurama (qui est arrivé pour s'assurer que Hiei n'a pas tué l'homme, car cela aurait également affecté son propre statut de libération conditionnelle) demande à Hiei pourquoi il ne lui a pas dit qu'il était son frère, auquel Hiei a simplement répond que Yukina sera plus heureuse de ne pas savoir. Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Shizuru et Koenma sont les seuls à connaître la vérité de leur relation. Dark Tournement Pendant le tournoi des ténèbres, Hiei a réussi un exploit que beaucoup pensaient impossible en invoquant le dragon de la flamme des ténèbres afin de gagner son match contre Zeru dans les premiers. Cependant, comme c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait cette attaque, il avait gravement endommagé son bras droit. Ces dégâts étaient si importants qu'il le laissait hurler de douleur et incapable de saisir son épée. Pour cette raison, il n'a pu se battre qu'en quatre matches au total pendant tout le tournoi, en grande partie à cause de sa préoccupation pour Gatasubal au deuxième tour et de son inéligibilité au troisième tour. Cela étant dit, faire appel au Dragon était un exploit légendaire à lui seul, car quiconque aurait tenté de se faire arracher le bras après l'avoir utilisé. Au cours du troisième tour du tournoi, il a été trompé et capturé dans le champ de force d'un fabricant de champs de force démoniaque expérimenté nommé Ruka l'Enchanteresse et n'a donc pas pu participer à ce tour conformément à la décision du comité du tournoi. Cependant, cette embuscade a fonctionné contre les ninjas démons, car le champ d'énergie a eu un effet inhabituel sur le bras de Hiei; aider à le restaurer à pleine capacité. Pendant la demi-finale du tournoi, malgré ses blessures, Hiei est extrêmement confiant dans ses capacités, menaçant de tuer l'ensemble de l'équipe Uraotogi à lui seul. Cependant, comme le destin l'aurait voulu, il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion. Après avoir vaincu Makintaro dans ce qui équivaut à peu de temps à un échauffement, il affronte Kuro Momotaro. Pendant ce combat, Hiei montre son adaptabilité et son ingéniosité contre un adversaire dont les "sphères fumantes" permettent à son corps de devenir imperméable aux attaques de Hiei. En fin de compte, l'utilisation réticente de Hiei de la technique de l'épée de la flamme des ténèbres remporte la victoire de son équipe de manière brutale.Plus tard, il réalise ce que personne n'a avant lui, maîtrisant la technique de l'obscurité en la consommant et est capable de l'utiliser contre Bui de l'équipe Toguro au dernier tour et le battre, détruisant la moitié du stade dans le processus.Même si Hiei n'a combattu qu'en quatre rounds, il a remporté les quatre. Chapitre Black Saga Pendant l'arc Chapter Black, Hiei ne voulait pas rejoindre le groupe dans leur mission contre Shinobu Sensui au début parce qu'il sentait que cela ne l'impliquait en aucune façon. Plus tard, après avoir sauvé Yusuke du tireur d'élite de Sensui (Kaname Hagiri), Hiei s'est de nouveau battu contre Yusuke afin de le calmer, car Yusuke était en colère contre Sensui qui enlevait Kuwabara. Par la suite, Yusuke a soudoyé Hiei avec la bande Chapter Black, une bande VHS censée contenir tous les crimes les plus odieux que l'humanité ait jamais commis à elle-même et à d'autres personnes enregistrées, en échange d'avoir aidé à vaincre Sensui. Il se joint aux autres pour lutter contre Sensui et est finalement piégé dans une autre dimension par Itsuki. Lui, avec Kuwabara et Kurama, est forcé de regarder Yusuke combattre Sensui. Cependant, ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui étaient égaux à ceux d'un démon de classe A inférieur qu'il avait acquis après la mort de Yusuke n'étaient pas en mesure de rivaliser avec l'énergie sacrée de classe S de Sensui. L'énergie de Hiei, ainsi que celle de Kurama et de Kuwabara s'est élevée jusqu'à un niveau moyen de classe A après la résurrection de Yusuke. Hiei a réussi à prendre possession du Chapter Black Tape à la fin de l'affaire. Dans l'anime, il l'a détruit sans jamais le regarder, même si on ne sait pas s'il a décidé de le faire dans le manga. Three Kings Saga Pendant l'arc des Trois Rois, Hiei est invitée par Mukuro à se rendre sur son territoire et à faire partie de son armée. Pendant six mois, Mukuro a soumis Hiei à un test de survie; être forcé de combattre plus de cinq cents démons de classe A. L'énergie démoniaque de Hiei s'est ensuite élevée à une classe S basse. Il a ensuite affronté Shigure, celui qui l'a implanté avec son Jagan. Hiei a réussi à vaincre Shigure, mais a perdu une partie de son avant-bras qui a été coupé et a également été mortellement blessé dans le processus (dans le manga, il a été littéralement coupé en deux à la taille). Dans le manga, alors qu'il tombe, Hiei fait un commentaire sur la résolution d'être "pas mal", immédiatement il se pose des questions en se demandant quand il a changé pour lui de supposer que ce ne serait pas mauvais. Par la suite, selon les souhaits de Mukuro, son bras a été restauré et il a été guéri, et Hiei a continué à s'entraîner sous elle. C'est ici que l'on découvre que Mukuro tenait la Pierre de Larme de Hiei et que la Pierre de Larme lui a été rendue. Il refuse de prendre la pierre en faisant un commentaire sur le fait qu'elle soit dans son estomac. Il a ensuite continué à s'entraîner sous Mukuro. Quand Raizen est mort, Hiei s'est rendu sur le territoire de Yomi pour rencontrer Yusuke. C'est ici que Yusuke a annoncé sa décision d'organiser un tournoi pour déterminer le nouveau dirigeant de Demon World, plutôt que d'avoir des territoires individuels. Hiei est entré et était parmi l'un des nombreux concurrents. Hiei a pu passer les préliminaires et le premier tour. Il a ensuite été contraint de combattre Mukuro. Même si l'énergie démoniaque de Hiei était égale à celle d'un démon de classe S moyenne, elle n'était toujours pas suffisante pour rivaliser avec l'énergie démoniaque supérieure de Mukuro. Le combat était entièrement exclusif à l'anime et a été inclus en remplacement de la façon originale dont il a libéré Mukuro de son passé. Il l'a perdue lors de sa dernière manche (anime et manga), mais a tout de même atteint son véritable objectif: débarrasser Mukuro de ses chaînes, le symbole la liant à son sombre passé (anime exclusif). Exclusif à l'anime, Hiei donne à Kurama son joyau de larme à donner à Yukina et pour lui dire que son frère est mort, à quoi Kurama fait une blague sur le fait de ne pas l'aimer de cette façon et le lui rend en disant qu'il doit le retourner de son propre chef . Dans le manga, lorsque Yukina lui a donné la gemme, il la conserve et il n'est pas indiqué s'il la restitue. Il reste plus ouvert ce qu'il a réellement fait avec la gemme dans le manga. Il n'a jamais été vu le rendre à Yukina ou non, donc on peut simplement prendre leur propre interprétation, contrairement à l'anime. Dans le dernier épisode, Hiei a choisi de rester dans le royaume des démons, et a été mis à la tâche d'escorter les humains qui sont accidentellement entrés dans le royaume des démons vers le royaume humain, ainsi que d'effacer leurs souvenirs avec son œil Jagan pour trois. ans. On le voit visiter Kurama, on peut donc supposer qu'il voyage entre le ningenkai et le makai à sa guise. Dans le manga, il est mentionné que la barrière entre makai et ningenkai a été supprimée parce que reikai lavait le cerveau des démons de classe D pour apparaître dans le monde humain. Une fois que Koenma a annulé son père sur cette question, la barrière a été abattue, laissant ainsi passer les démons. Dans le chapitre 172 du manga, où le passé de Mukuro est révélé (auquel il n'est fait allusion que dans l'anime), Hiei fusionne le père cruel de Mukuro avec une plante qui guérit automatiquement les blessures, permettant à Mukuro de torturer son père autant qu'elle le veut, lui permettant de se vengeance. Ses derniers mots, en partant, sont "Joyeux anniversaire". Dans les OVA, Hiei retourne dans le monde humain une fois de plus pour lui rendre la pierre précieuse de larme de Yukina dans l'enceinte de Genkai, ayant récupéré la sienne et n'ayant aucune intention de dire à Yukina son identité. Cependant, Yukina dit à Hiei de le garder, disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'y accroche. Après cet échange, Genkai dit à Hiei qu'elle n'est pas l'enfant qu'il croit être. Dans un autre OVA, il est mentionné qu'il vit toujours avec Mukuro et qu'il s'entraîne pour le prochain tournoi. Dans la dernière scène, Hiei est vu avec Kurama, Yusuke et Kuwabara, entrant dans le prochain tournoi mondial des démons. Pouvoirs et capacités Style de combat Épéiste: par rapport au Kurama le plus calculateur qui a tendance à essayer de comprendre ses adversaires, le sans pitié Hiei utilise rarement une stratégie dans ses combats et se précipite avec une mentalité de "ne prendre aucun prisonnier", écrasant souvent ses adversaires avec une force brute pure et supérieure la vitesse. Il a tendance à utiliser son épée pour vaincre rapidement les ennemis les plus faibles à courte portée, mais utilisera ses capacités de manipulation de la flamme noire beaucoup plus puissantes s'il considère sa cible comme un digne adversaire ou s'il souhaite détruire un grand nombre d'ennemis à la fois. Capacités Résistance élémentaire: Hiei résiste à la fois à la chaleur extrême et au froid sévère (dans l'anime). Cela est démontré par la capacité de Hiei à résister à un coup direct de la technique du dragon de glace de Seiryu le dragon bleu, une attaque qui a transformé Byakko, un autre Saint Bête, en un cube de glace géant. Il a été supposé que Hiei n'était pas du tout affecté par la température inférieure à zéro de l'air environnant, et même lorsque l'attaque de Seiryu a contacté son corps. Cela était dû en partie à sa vitesse formidable. De plus, en raison de sa nature de démon du feu, Hiei ne peut pas être brûlé par des attaques basées sur le feu plus faibles. Pendant le tournoi des ténèbres, Hiei subit de plein fouet les attaques de flammes de Zeru qui semblent ennuyer Hiei plutôt que le blesser. Dans le manga, Zeru commente qu'il avait pensé qu'il était impossible à quiconque de survivre à son feu démoniaque, Hiei lui ayant prouvé le contraire. 3 On suppose que cela peut être dû au fait qu'il a une physiologie unique en tant que fils d'un Koorime et vraisemblablement un démon du feu masculin. Force renforcée: Hiei est une personne incroyablement forte pour sa silhouette, même sans son épée. En tant que démon de classe C, il a pu soulever un pilier géant, pendant le tournoi sombre, il a pu attraper une hache géante lancée par Bui. Et pendant la Chapter Black Saga, il a pu échanger des coups avec Yusuke, un homme qui a réussi à assommer un boxeur amateur avec une onde de choc en utilisant un tiers de sa puissance. Super Speed: Hiei est l'un des personnages les plus rapides de l'univers Yu Yu Hakusho, capable de trancher un adversaire seize fois en un clin d'œil. Cela a amené certains à croire à tort qu'il peut se téléporter, alors qu'en fait il se déplace très rapidement. Cette vitesse incroyable lui donne un avantage dans la bataille contre des combattants plus lents ou à courte portée. Image rémanente: effet secondaire de sa vitesse extrême, Hiei peut produire des images rémanentes de lui-même afin de semer la confusion chez des adversaires incapables de suivre ses mouvements. Il utilise cette technique dans son premier combat contre Yusuke dans le manga, et bien que les images rémanentes ne soient pas explicitement vues dans l'adaptation anime, il est plus que probable qu'il a utilisé la technique contre Yusuke. Il utilise également des images rémanentes dans son combat contre Sensui et dans sa brève rencontre avec Sniper. Bien qu'il ait le contrôle des images rémanentes, Hiei se déplace généralement si rapidement qu'il réimage par inadvertance. Dans presque tous les combats auxquels il a participé, il a utilisé une image rémanente pour tromper ses oppents en leur faisant croire qu'ils l'avaient tué d'un coup, pour ensuite apparaître indemne ailleurs. Durabilité améliorée: Hiei est un combattant extrêmement durable pour sa taille, même en tant qu'enfant qu'il a survécu après avoir été jeté sur une montagne, il a été indemne des attaques de Sensui qui pourraient créer des tornades. Enfin et surtout, il pourrait survivre à une attaque de Mukuro qu'il déclare comme le pouvoir d'un nuke. Maître épéiste: Hiei est un adepte de l'art de l'épée et porte son katana de marque "style bushido". À un moment donné avant d'acquérir le Jagan, il a acquis un goût pour le combat à lame, et a reçu des leçons de technique d'épée de Shigure. Depuis lors, Hiei a vraisemblablement développé son propre style et présente un degré incroyable de compétence en tant qu'épéiste, capable de fournir plusieurs frappes de précision à une vitesse fulgurante. Combiné avec son hyper-vitesse, il attaque son adversaire avec son épée et, s'il réussit, peut frapper jusqu'à seize fois en une seconde, tout comme la classe C, qui s'améliore considérablement à mesure que ses pouvoirs émergent. De plus, Hiei est capable de lancer son épée avec une précision extrême, comme en témoigne son utilisation comme ancre pour le fouet à roses de Kurama dans le château de Maze, ou même de poignarder un adversaire, manquant complètement tous les organes et muscles vitaux. Dans l'anime, Hiei est capable de couper et, par extension, de rediriger l'énergie de Seiryu en utilisant une épée combinée à une barrière d'énergie. Jagan Eye (邪 眼, Ja Gan, traduit par Evil Eye): avec son troisième œil implanté chirurgicalement, grâce à l'ostéopathe démoniaque Shigure, Hiei peut afficher un large éventail de capacités psychiques, y compris la télépathie, la télékinésie, la télésurveillance et l'effacement des souvenirs . L'œil lui permet également de contrôler l'esprit des démons les plus faibles et des humains. Les capacités de Hiei avec cet œil sont formidables. Il a été remarqué que chaque fois qu'il utilise l'une de ses techniques de flamme, le Jagan s'ouvre. Cela suggère la nécessité d'utiliser cet implant comme un moyen de combler sa nature, en tant que démon du feu, avec son sang d'un Koorime. Forme Jaganshi: '''Le Jagan permet également à Hiei de se transformer en quelque chose appelé la forme Jaganshi (邪 眼 師, littéralement traduit par Evil Eye Expert). Dans cet état, sa peau devient verte et ses yeux poussent sur tout son corps. Sous cette forme, la puissance de son Jagan est considérablement augmentée, améliorant sa vitesse déjà grande, lui permettant de paralyser ses ennemis avec une malédiction contraignante, de renforcer sa force physique et de lui donner la capacité d'invoquer plusieurs dragons. Sa faiblesse est que, si quelque chose aveugle le Jagan pendant que Hiei est sous cette forme, il ne pourra pas utiliser ses pouvoirs au maximum. Hiei n'assume jamais cette forme après son combat initial avec Yusuke et une seule fois pendant le deuxième film, mais parfois des références y sont faites, la raison probable est qu'il s'appuie davantage sur le dragon de la flamme des ténèbres pour se battre, et ne peut pas gaspiller autant l'énergie démoniaque. Kurama a fait référence à tort à cela comme étant la "vraie forme" de Hiei alors qu'il s'agit en fait d'une forme améliorée. '''Jagan Binding Curse (呪 縛 獄 Jagan Tie Curse dans l'anime): sous sa forme Jaganshi, Hiei utilise le pouvoir amélioré du Jagan pour paralyser complètement le corps de Yusuke, liant ses bras et ses jambes dans une position rigide. Lorsque cela se produit, une série d'anneaux d'énergie concentriques sont vus entourant le corps de Yusuke, restreignant ses mouvements. Dans le manga, le corps du détective semble enfermé dans un filet d'électricité. Après les tentatives de Yusuke pour échapper à ce qu'il décrit comme un état semblable à un "cocon", Hiei resserre la malédiction et le soulève en l'air par télékinésie avant de le claquer violemment au sol. Bien qu'il ne soit utilisé qu'une seule fois dans la série, cette malédiction s'avère très efficace car elle n'est brisée que lorsque Kurama éclabousse son sang sur l'œil Jagan sur le front de Hiei, paralysant temporairement ses pouvoirs. Il a été noté que le manque de concentration de Hiei à ce stade pourrait avoir contribué à la libération de Yusuke, ce qui suggérerait que Hiei a besoin d'un flux constant d'énergie pour maintenir la malédiction. Téléportation: Hiei a montré à de nombreuses reprises la capacité de se téléporter. Techniques Dragon of the Darkness Flame (邪王炎殺黒龍波, Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha, translated as Wicked King Immolation Black Dragon Wave; VIZ translation, Black Dragon Hellfire): Hiei uses his demon energy to lure the flames of Demon World and create a dragon from them. The dragon cannot be controlled, unless the user is capable of absorbing it, but it can be more or less directed at a target. Initially, it damaged his arm horribly, but Hiei has surpassed that by discovering that in order to completely control the dragon's power, and have its power at his full disposal, he had to trap it within his own being. Because it composed entirely of black, demonic flames, it completely consumes all it devours. Essentially, it sends its targets to oblivion as a result. Hiei is the only demon to have ever mastered this technique, which is a form of summoning technique, harnessing both the elemental power of a rushing flame and the demonic power of evil. Poing of the Mortal Flame (邪 王炎 殺 煉獄 焦, Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shō, traduit par Wicked King Immolation Purgatory Scorch; traduction VIZ, Purgatory Scorch): Hiei peut canaliser les flammes moins puissantes du monde humain dans l'une ou les deux de ses mains pour améliorer ses capacités de combat au corps à corps. Hiei utilise d'abord cette technique lors des demi-finales du Tournoi des Ténèbres dans son combat contre Kuro Momotaro pour damner son Armure du singe. Il utilise également le double poing à deux mains de la flamme mortelle pour combattre l'armure de Phoenix de Kuro, mais cela s'avère inefficace. Plus tard, après son auto-formation, Hiei parvient à maîtriser le Poing de la Flamme Mortelle, à percer à travers des carreaux de pierre, à le projeter comme des vagues de flammes et à désintégrer des objets simplement au toucher, comme le montre sa bataille avec Bui Dans d'autres médias comme les jeux vidéo, Hiei peut canaliser des flammes (domaine humain ou domaine démoniaque) dans cette attaque, et comme lors de sa première utilisation, l'attaque est souvent utilisée comme une rafale de coups de poing rapides engloutis par la flamme, avec des variations degrés d'effet. Lance-flamme's: La flamme du monde humain peut également être utilisée comme lance-flammes pour créer une attaque à distance. Il est utilisé sur Bui, mais il s'est avéré inefficace. Étrangement, Hiei utilise cette technique dans l'ouverture finale, tandis que Kurama et Kuwabara utilisent leurs techniques les plus puissantes (Yoko Kurama et Dimension Blade respectivement), bien qu'il puisse s'agir d'une erreur de coloration. 'Épée de la flamme des ténèbres (邪 王炎 殺 剣, Jaō Ensatsu Ken) Il n'a utilisé cette technique qu'en dernier recours, et seulement deux fois dans toute la série, apparemment parce qu'il trouve lâche de limiter une telle puissance à la forme d'une épée (Dub anglais uniquement) et également complètement dépourvu de tout goût ou talent artistique, en raison de l'association du concept avec Kuwabara. Il l'a utilisé avec succès contre Kuro Momotaro lorsque Kuro Momotaro était dans sa troisième forme. Il l'a utilisé à nouveau de deux manières différentes lors de la lutte contre Sensui dans Demon World, mais c'était inefficace. Lors du premier combat, Hiei a d'abord canalisé les flammes du Dragon dans son épée. Dans le deuxième essai, Hiei a créé une épée uniquement à partir de la flamme des ténèbres. Dans le jeu Jump Ultimate Stars, Hiei a deux variantes de ce mouvement pour ses 4 Koma et 5 Koma Special A. Le Jaō Shunsatsu Ken (邪王 瞬 殺 剣, traduit littéralement par Wicked King Flicker Killing Sword) implique Hiei coupant le ennemi en avant dans un feu sombre et traînant. Techniques exclusives au film Black Dragon Wave: sous sa forme Jaganshi, Hiei est capable de libérer plusieurs dragons, ce qui entraîne des quantités massives de destruction. On ne sait pas si cette technique a été maîtrisée. Hiei aurait pu maîtriser cette attaque après avoir atteint les niveaux d'énergie de classe S. Sous cette forme, il semble avoir acquis un meilleur contrôle sur le dragon, compte tenu de la façon dont il peut désormais contrôler qui les dragons attaquent. Sa première et dernière fois qu'il a utilisé ce mouvement était dans le deuxième film contre le Dieu du Néant, appelé Raigō. Si l'on considère le canon du film, il s'agit de l'attaque la plus puissante de Hiei (bien que l'instance dans laquelle il l'utilise ne soit pas lorsqu'il est de classe S). Black Dragon Wave est en fait une traduction plus littérale de Kokuryuuha (Dragon of the Darkness Flame). Cette technique n'a pas reçu de nom différent dans la version japonaise. Techniques exclusives au manga Projection astrale: dans le manga, Hiei démontre la capacité de séparer naturellement son corps physique de son esprit. Trivia Le nom "Jagan" ou mauvais œil est utilisé par un autre personnage Ban Mido de Get Backers et par Alucard (Hellsing) de Hellsing Hiei est un personnage populaire parmi les fans de la série. Il a été classé comme le premier, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième personnage masculin le plus populaire dans le La publication japonaise Hiei a été élu 1er dans un manga de Yu Yu Hakusho dans le volume 12 par 20 764 votes des fans. Des cinq membres de son équipe, Hiei était le seul à rester invaincu dans tout le tournoi sombre. (Genkai a perdu un combat contre Toguro avant la finale et bien que ce ne soit pas officiel, il compte toujours comme une perte) Dans presque toutes les batailles auxquelles il a participé, Hiei a perdu sa chemise soit par son propre choix, soit détruite par ses adversaires. Les seules fois où cela ne s'est pas produit, c'est lors de ses combats avec Makintaro, Kuromomtaro, Bui et Sensui. Hiei n'utilisera probablement plus sa forme Jaganshi parce que c'était simplement une béquille pour compenser la perte de puissance lorsqu'il avait implanté son Jagan. Comme l'a noté Koenma, Hiei était de classe D supérieure pendant l'arc des artefacts, mais était de classe B inférieure après le tournoi des ténèbres. Hiei fait trois apparitions en camée dans le deuxième manga à succès de Yoshihiro Togashi, Hunter X Hunter: Dans le volume 8, chapitre 69, en tant que figurine aux côtés de Kurama et Yusuke, dans la chambre de Milluki Zoldyck. Dans le volume 9, chapitre 80, en tant que spectateur du défi de lutte de bras de Gon Freecss dans la ville de York Shin. Dans le volume 10, chapitre 85, comme un jouet en peluche mis aux enchères sur le marché aux puces. Chuck Huber, acteur de la voix anglaise de FUNimation pour Hiei, a déjà participé au film abrégé Yu Lan Hakusho de Lanipator en tant que Raigo le dieu du mal. Interrogé par un fan lors d'une convention d'anime sur son expérience, il a dit que "c'était une petite chose amusante à faire". Hiei est le seul personnage des 4 principaux à ne jamais avoir utilisé son énergie vitale dans un match. Hiei était uniquement destiné à être un méchant débutant, mais il était si populaire qu'il est devenu un personnage principal. Mari Kitayama, un concepteur de personnage principal pour l'adaptation anime, considère Hiei comme son favori pour la conception. Dans les jeux vidéo, il utilise une technique d'épée appelée "18 Slash Jagan", qui semble être basée sur le nombre de fois où Hiei a coupé Seiryu (bien que cela devrait techniquement être "16 Slash"). Dans des médias tels que le récent J-Stars Victory Vs, il est également connu sous le nom de Kōsoku Giri (高速 斬 り, littéralement traduit par High Speed Cutter Dans le dub coréen, il a été nommé "Bi-Yung" (비영), qui est l'équivalent hanja coréen de son nom japonais. Dans les sous-titres coréens et la traduction des mangas coréens, il s'appelle toujours Hiei (히에이). Il a été exprimé par Hong Bum-Gi (la voix de Kon de Bleach, Rock Lee de Naruto et Ling Yao de Fullmetal Alchemist), qui lui a donné une voix beaucoup plus aiguë et sonnante. Hiei est référencé dans le dub anglais du 43e épisode de Crayon Shin Chan (qui a également été réalisé par Funimation), où Hiro (qui est également exprimé par Chuck Huber), crie "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" tout en portant une épée de bambou normale. Dans le pilote unique de Sket Dance, Switch a inventé un appareil d'écoute appelé Tobikage qui ressemble à un Draco ou à un lézard volant. Le kanji utilisé pour «Tobikage» est le même que le nom de Hiei (Draco en japonais est Tobitokage). L'âge de Yukina est supposé se situer entre 16 et 99 ans, EoS. C'est parce que la race à laquelle il appartient atteint la puberté à 100 ans, et Yukina n'a pas encore atteint ce point. Parce que Hiei est le jumeau de Yukina, il se situe également entre cette tranche d'âge. La personnalité de Hiei ressemble beaucoup à Setsuna F. Seiei de Gundam 00. Ils sont tous les deux très calmes et calmes quand il s'agit de se battre. Le nom de Hiei dans le manga indonésien est changé en "Philip" Hiei est également le nom d'un croiseur et d'un cuirassé de la marine impériale japonaise. Hiei est le nom d'une montagne au nord-est de Kyoto, juste à côté de la montagne Kurama. Mt. Hiei a également été montré dans l'anime Rurouni Kenshin.Il est représentant de certains Dragon Ball Fait intéressant, Togashi lui-même a noté la ressemblance avec Vegeta, comme l'ont remarqué les fans. À Yoshirin de pon! (un (célèbre) doujin Togashi YYH fabriqué et distribué gratuitement au Comiket d'été 1994), il dessine Vegeta et un autre personnage de Dragon Ball, Dabura, dans les dernières pages, notant les similitudes de Hiei avec Vegeta (c'est parce que Dragon Ball était dans son arc de Buu à l'époque). Cependant, il révèle avec humour à la fin qu'il n'a pas fondé Hiei de Vegeta mais un personnage nommé Scunky à la place. Bien que, dans la saga Spirit Detective, la victoire rebondie de Yusuke Spirit Gun ressemblait à la bombe spirituelle alors qu'elle frappait Vegeta après avoir été rebondie, et les deux étaient à la recherche d'articles. Scunky est un personnage du manga shojo Patalliro de Maya Mineo !. Hiei a combattu de nombreux démons de grande taille, tels que Seiryu, Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro et Bui. Hiei a plusieurs chansons sur la bande originale de Yu Yu Hakusho. Par lui-même: "Kuchibue ga Kikoeru", "Manazashi no Aria", "Ryuusei no Solitude" et "Tasogare ni Se o Mukete". Avec Kurama: "WILD WIND ~ Yasei no Kaze no You ni ~". Avec Youko: "Dark Side Stories". Avec Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama et Kazuma Kuwabara: "Bokutachi no Kisetsu", "Yasashisa wa Nemuranai", "Mienai Mirai E" et "Hikari no Naka de". Avec Kurama et Kuwabara: "EYE TO EYE". Le Yoki de Hiei est de couleur jaune / or. La taille de Hiei est de 4'10 "sans cheveux selon Juri dans l'épisode 57 avant que Hiei ne se batte contre Bui. Citations Avoir de la chance semble être votre meilleure tactique. (à Kuwabara) "Alors dis-moi: qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre dans un brouillard constant de stupidité? (à Kuwabara) "Koenma peut nous considérer comme égaux, mais je ne le pense pas. Une fois à l'intérieur du château, je vous suggère de nous laisser faire le travail. En ce qui me concerne, nous faisons du babysitting." - Épisode 14 (à Kuwabara) "Evitons de nous battre. Vous n'en valez pas la peine." - Épisode 14 (à Yusuke) "'Je ne suis pas sur le point de mourir pour toi, des humains sans valeur."' (à Yusuke) "'Les amis ne sont qu'une béquille pour les faibles.'" - Episode 14 (à propos de Kuwabara) "Penses-tu qu'il sait que c'est un cercle?" - Épisode 16 "Donc, mon œil Jagan n'est peut-être pas naturel, mais il me donne exactement ce dont j'ai besoin!" - Épisode 30(à propos de Pu) "Qu'est-ce que cet appendice ridicule qui sort de votre tête?" - Épisode 43 (à Kurama) '' '' Kurama, ne me fais pas sortir ta précieuse boîte vocale. '' - Épisode 43 "Aucun mot de trois lettres ne peut gouverner mon destin ... CHAUD!" - Épisode 68 (à Sensui) '' "Voici un aller simple pour l'enfer, salaud!" '' - Épisode 90 (après avoir détruit le chapitre Black Tape) "Bon sang, mon épée a dû glisser." - Épisode 94 (à Kuwabara) "Votre entêtement est encore plus grand que votre stupidité." - Épisode 65 (à Yusuke) "Vous avez relevé le défi. Il semble que vous n'ayez pas perdu votre pouvoir spirituel, vous aviez juste besoin d'un coup de pied dans le cul." - Épisode 80 (à Sensui) "Tuez-nous si vous voulez, épargnez-nous simplement le son de votre voix." - Épisode 91 (pensant au peuple de sa mère) "Ce n'était pas la pierre que je passais autant de temps à chercher. Mais en regardant Yukina, j'ai réalisé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le but de ma vie a été rempli par son don et je savais que tout ce qui m'attendra sera vide. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de terminer mon voyage. " - Épisode 100 (à Kurama) "Tu es comme le premier jour de notre rencontre. Une douleur qui dit la vérité." - Épisode 111 (À Seiryu) "C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Ce sont les derniers mots, tu sais." - Épisode 18 (se référant à Suzuki) "Cet idiot rend Kuwabara intelligent." - Épisode 50 "Ils ont juste peur de la justice!" - Épisode 25 (à Yukina) "Êtes-vous fou? N'est-ce pas l'homme qui vous a tourmenté et fait de vous son esclave?" - Épisode 25 "Ce pourrait être mon jour de chance après tout. Si nous pouvons choisir quelqu'un de notre équipe pour disputer ce match, alors bien sûr, ce sera moi". - Épisode 45 (à Kuro Momotaro) "Je déteste dire mais ce n'est pas hygiénique. Vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre de créatures que l'épée a traversées." - Épisode 45 (à Kuro Momotaro) "Qui suis-je pour rejeter la demande d'un fan, souvenez-vous juste que vous vous en êtes chargé". - Épisode 45 (à Mukuro) "Après ces six mois d'entraînement, je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu attends de moi, espèce de maman. Je ne sais pas quel genre de démon tu es ni d'ailleurs à quoi tu ressembles même en dessous. " - Épisode 99 (à Mukuro) "Je n'ai aucune utilité pour les honneurs ou distinctions; ce ne sont que des jetons insignifiants." - Épisode 99 (à Mukuro) "Si tu es si mécontent, pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort? Continuer à se battre ne changera rien, alors tu ferais aussi bien de te sortir de ta misère une fois pour toutes. Pour toute ma vie, Je n'ai jamais éprouvé la joie d'être aimé. J'ai dû supporter d'être méprisé et abandonné par mon propre peuple. Et comme vous, j'ai essayé de percher ma douleur par le sang. Après tout, nous sommes tous les deux seulement capables de nous exprimer à travers notre violence. " - Épisode 109 (à Mukuro) "Espèce de lâche. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas frappé quand tu en as eu la chance? J'avais l'impression que tu étais censé être un tueur impitoyable, le genre de compétiteur incapable de pitié. Pourquoi ta tactique devrait-elle changer si radicalement parce que vous vous battez contre moi? Ce genre de gestes sont gaspillés sur moi. Je refuse d'être insulté par ces tentatives timides. Attaquez-moi .. comme vous pouvez "- Episode 109 (à Mukuro) "Maintenant c'est plus j'aime ça." - Épisode 109 (à Mukuro) "Oui tu as raison à propos de moi, il y a quelque chose que je ne peux pas éviter. Souviens-toi juste que tu l'as demandé. J'espère que tu comprendras qu'une fois que je lâcherai ce genre de pouvoir, leur ne reviendra pas non plus de nous". - Épisode 109 (à Kuwabara) "Ne t'inquiète pas, imbécile, nous avons conclu une alliance et je ne suis pas du genre à la rompre. Bien sûr, après avoir remporté le tournoi, je ne peux rien garantir." - Épisode 30 (à Kuwabara) "Penses-tu qu'il est possible que tu te taises?" - Épisode 54 (à Botan) "Ce n'est pas ma responsabilité. Tu aurais dû apprendre maintenant que c'est un monde à tuer ou à tuer. Si tu es trop faible pour t'aider, tu mérites de tomber." (à Koenma) "Koenma, si ces imbéciles sont faits, j'ai ma propre question: dans quelle classe me classe-tu?" (à Yusuke) "Vous voulez savoir ce que je souhaiterai quand nous les battrons? La mort sanglante de chaque membre de ce comité de tournoi corrompu pour que je ne sois plus jamais dupe de leurs carnavals." - Épisode 57 '''(à Yusuke) "Yusuke, j'avais prévu de prendre le voyou avec les lunettes de soleil pour moi, mais je crois qu'après ce qu'il avait fait à Genkai, la vengeance vous appartient." - Ép'isode 57'' Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Démons Catégorie:Koorime Catégorie:Protagonistes